Sein letzter Schwur
Sein letzter Schwur (His Last Vow) ist die neunte Episode aus der britischen TV-Serie und die dritte der dritten Staffel. Die englische Erstausstrahlung lief am in der BBC. Handlung Sherlock steht seinem wohl schlimmsten Feind gegenüber. Charles Augustus Magnussen kennt die Geheimnisse von so ziemlich jeder Person in England. Und dies betrifft nicht nur Sherlocks neueste Klientin, sondern auch die Personen aus seinem Umfeld. Kanon-Verweise *Der Titel spielt auf die Erzählung Seine Abschiedsvorstellung (His Last Bow) an. * Magnussen basiert auf Charles Augustus Milverton aus der gleichnamigen Erzählung * Der Anfang der Folge, in der John den Drogensüchtigen Verwandten einer Bekannten sucht und dabei Sherlock trifft, ist der Erzählung Der Mann mit der entstellten Lippe entnommen. *Wie in dieser Erzählung beginnt Sherlock ein Verhältnis mit einer Angestellten seines Gegners, um an diesen heran zu kommen. *In Magnussens Archiv steht eine Büste der Athene - so wie in Milvertons Arbeitszimmer. * Billy Wiggins ist ein Amalgam auf Billy und Wiggins * Sherlock beschreibt Magnussen als den Napoleon der Erpresser (Napoleon of blackmail). Professor Moriarty war laut Das letzte Problem der Napoleon der Verbrecher (Napoleon of crime). * Die Folge erwähnt, dass Mrs. Hudsons Vorname Martha ist. Die Serie folgt damit einer beliebten Fan-Theorie, wonach Mrs. Hudson, Holmes' Haushälterin aus Die Löwenmähne und Martha aus Seine Abschiedsvorstellung die selbe Person sind. *Sherlock meint, dass John seit seiner Hochzeit 7 Pfund zugenommen habe, während John darauf besteht es seinen nur 4 Pfund. Eine ähnliche Unterhaltung findet in Ein Skandal in Böhmen statt. * Janine erwähnt, dass sie ein Cottage in den Sussex Downs gekauft hat. Dies ist der Ort, an den sich Holmes in seinem späteren Leben in den Ruhestand zurück gezogen hat, wie man erstmals in Der zweite Fleck erfährt. *Sherlock beschreibt die Adresse Leinster Gardens 23-24, eine bloße Fassade um einen U-Bahn-Tunnel zu verbergen, als ein leeres Haus. Ein Verweis auf die gleichnamige Erzählung. * Sherlocks Mutter hat ein Buch mit dem Titel The Dynamics of Combustion geschrieben. Professor Moriarty ist laut Das Tal der Angst der Autor eines Werkes mit dem Titel The Dynamics of an Asteroid * Mary besitzt einen USB-Stick, auf dem die Initialen A.G.R.A. stehen. Die Stadt Agra war ein wichtiger Ort im Roman Das Zeichen der Vier. *Wie in Der Schwarze Peter stellt sich in dieser Episode heraus, dass Holmes verschiedene Unterkünfte in London angemietet hat. Personen Weitere Personen *Lord Smallwood *Helen Catherine Driscoll *Onkel Rudy *Rotbart *Napoleon *Irene Adler *Mary Morstan Anmerkungen und Besonderheiten *In dieser Episode erfährt man Holmes' vollen Namen: William Sherlock Scott Holmes - diese wurden von William S. Baring-Gould in die Welt gesetzt, wobei sich Scott aus seinem Tarnnamen in der Erzählung Charles Augustus Milverton herleitet = Escott - Scott. * Obwohl Mary und John in der letzten Folge geheiratet haben, wird sie im Abspann noch immer mit ihrem Mädchennamen geführt. * Die lange Liste von Schwachstellen, die Sherlock laut Magnussen hat, besteht in Wahrheit nur aus 6 Punkten, die sich immer wiederholen: John Watson, Irene Adler, Jim Moriarty, Redbeard, Hounds of the Baskerville, Opium *Laut Mrs. Hudson soll sich eine von Holmes' Unterkünften hinter dem Ziffernblatt von Big Ben befinden - eine Hommage an den Disney-Film Basil der große Mäusedetektiv. *Die Folge bricht mit der Tradition von Staffel 3, den Episodentitel innerhalb des Dialogs zu erwähnen. Jedoch wurde er in der Folge davor erwähnt, als Sherlock auf John und Marys Hochzeit sagt, dass er den wohl ersten und letzten Schwur in seinem Leben macht, immer für sie da zu sein. *Die Episode ist die erste, und bisher einzige, der Serie, die eine Szene nach dem Abspann enthält. Sie zeigt Jim Moriarty, der vor einem Gitter zu sehen, und in die Kamera sagt: "Miss me?" (dt: "Habt ihr mich vermisst?") * Im Anschluss an die UK-Erstausstrahlung lief in der Reihe Timeshift die Dokumentation How to be Sherlock Holmes Verlauf der Serie | DANACH=Die Braut des Grauens| }} | DANACH=Die sechs Thatchers| }} en:His Last Vow‎ es:Su último voto ro:Ultimul jurământ Kategorie: Filme Kategorie: Sherlock (Fall)